The present invention relates to integrated circuit interconnection apparatus, and more particularly, to apparatus for interconnecting an infrared or other integrated circuit device to a multilayer printed wiring board.
The assignee of the present invention develops infrared sensors for use in vehicle application, and the like. Heretofore, interconnection of infrared devices, for example, to multilayer printed wiring boards has been achieved by wiring the infrared device using preloaded springs with or without connectors attached thereto. However, this type of interconnection arrangement is labor intensive, is difficult to assemble, and requires an unreliable method to cool the infrared device. Furthermore, the physical interconnection between the infrared device and the multilayer printed wiring board is nonuniform and is expensive, and many pans are required which results in a less than cost effective assembly. Also, in a vehicle environment, the infrared or other integrated circuit device must be packaged to withstand vibration while in operation. Consequently, it would be desirable to have an integrated circuit interconnection apparatus that eliminates the problems of conventional approaches.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for an improved apparatus for interconnecting an infrared or other integrated circuit device to a multilayer printed wiring board.